1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting plastic, and more particularly to a circular grater for use in combination with a power-driven hand tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automobile-body repair industry, a plastic material, generally referred to in the trade as bondo, is used to cover dented or repaired areas on the surface of the automobile-body. Presently an individual places this plastic material on the area to be covered and then grates off the excess material to form a smooth surface. The individual uses rectangularly shaped member having a first surface adapted for grating a plastic material and being attached to a handle. The individual spends many man-hours cutting down the plastic material.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,729,881, entitled Rotary-Disc File, issued to Homer P. Lambert on Oct. 1, 1929, teaches a rotary disc file having perforations in its face and driving shaft on which it is centrally mounted in combination with a rigid back plate spaced from the disc file to form a dust chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,781, entitled Surfacing Tool, issued to Joseph D. Konrad on June 14, 1977, teaches a perforated abrasive metal which is adapted for use instead of sandpaper in a reciprocating sander.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,708,376, entitled Cutting and Abrading Tools, issued Christopher Hodgson Booth, on May 17, 1955 teaches a method of providing hardened cutting edges on the surface of a strip or sheet of thin flexible steel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,571, entitled Method of Making Cutting Tool, issued to Christopher Hodgson Booth on May 18, 1954 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,225, entitled Cutting and Abrading Tool, issued to Christopher Hodgson on Nov. 6, 1956, teaches a cutting tool having a multiplicity of successive cutting edges on one surface thereof with the edges having positive rake and clearance angles and all facing in the same geneal direction for cutting. U.S. Pat. No. 2,820,281, entitled Abrasive Article, issued to Alfred W. Amsen on Jan. 21, 1958 also teaches an abrasive article with an abrasive surface on a sheet of relatively thin and flexible metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,611, entitled Rasp File, issued to David E. Kifer on May 5, 1970 teaches a rasp file having a multitude of cutting edges arranged in pairs of diagonal rows, with the cutting edges in the alternate pairs of rows axially aligned with each other and the cutting edges in the intermediate pairs of rows axially aligned with each other but slightly staggered or offset with respect to the alternate pairs of rows so that the paths of the cutting edges in the intermediate pairs of rows transversely overlap the paths of cutting edges in the alternate pairs of rows when the file is moved in a generally longitudinal direction. Each cutting edge is immediately preceded by a generally square opening of sufficient size for effective removal of chips.